1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving behavior control device of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly, to a moving behavior control device of a vehicle for controlling a turn behavior thereof against a spin or a driftout and a roll behavior thereof against an excessive rolling or a roll-over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently well known in the art of automobiles industries to improve the turn behavior of vehicles such as automobiles against a spin or a driftout or to suppress the vehicle against an excessive rolling or roll-over by applying a computer controlled braking to a selected one or more of the wheels. Further, although the spin, the driftout and the rolling of vehicles are substantially different from one another as the phenomena of the moving behavior of a vehicle, a spin control and a driftout control are often combined as a turn behavior control of the vehicles, while it will also be contemplated as a matter of principle that a roll suppress control is combined with such a turn behavior control, as all the controls depend on a computer controlled actuation of a common brake system.